royals_renownedfandomcom-20200213-history
Seti Ridley
Seti Ridley is a Navitian magician with control over the wind and the son of Luinne Ridley. He is also the vessel of the goddess Setine, and, by some accounts, her son. Biography Early Childhood The circumstances of Seti's birth are unclear. Luinne had left Tara-Ingerilor shortly before Merek's rebellion, and subsequently lost contact with his parents, his sister Gace, and his half-brother Cas. When he reappeared in Tara-Ingerilor years later, he had a young child in tow. After Seti's magic became public knowledge, some individuals, like Reinhold Ridley, voice doubts that Luinne is Seti's father at all. Regardless, Seti traveled with Luinne ever since he was an infant. Shortly after his birth, Luinne temporarily attached himself to a tribe so he could better protect and provide for him. As Seti grew older, Luinne broke away from the tribe and resumed his travels, first across Naviti, and then across the rest of the world. They continued to do so until Seti had grown into a young man. During this time, Seti developed a skill for music and song. The Event Seti was traveling about Tara-Ingerilor with Luinne when the wind alerted them to a great tragedy in the capital and told them to rescue a girl they found there. They hurried to the capital posthaste and arrived near the tail end of the Event, making them the only people to experience the Event without suffering memory loss. They stumbled across Diadra Godfrey among the wreckage and recognized her as the one they were told to save. They were unaware of her identity at the time. By they time they returned to Naviti with Diadra in tow, they had discovered her true identity. The trio spent several months on the plains of Naviti, and Diadra began to perform alongside Luinne and Seti. Return to Tara-Ingerilor Fulfilling their promise to return Diadra home, Luinne and Seti eventually take Diadra into Tara-Ingerilor. While Luinne takes Diadra to meet her aunt, Rosaline de Clare, at the Church of the Great Angel, Seti goes to investigate rumors of another member of the royal family. While Seti is separated, he's captured by a group that seeks to "liberate" Tara-Ingerilor from Aljana's occupation by reinstating a monarch (Diadra). In an attempt to obtain information about Diadra's location, they subject Seti to days of brutal torture. Seti is rescued by Luinne, under Setine's influence, and Diadra. Luinne takes him to the castle of Reinhold Ridley to recover from his injuries. The World's Rebirth Seti is used by Alseid to control Setine while he destroys and recreates the world. As a result of Luinne's deal, his journey to the underworld is stalled long enough for Vega to reincarnate him in the new world. Appearance Personality Seti is an earnest young man with serious, polite demeanor and a deep admiration for his father. He's rather quick-tempered, although he has a masterful control over his tongue. Like his father, he has a tendency to be evasive and has no qualms about lying, even when the situation doesn't necessarily call for it. He's very differential to authority. After his torture, Seti resorts to force when he feels threatened much faster than he formerly did. Despite his oftentimes solemn bearing, he's not without a sense of humor and isn't reluctant to be affectionate to those he's close with. Relationships Luinne Ridley Seti has a very high opinion of his father that borders on worship, allthough it goes unacknowledged by Luinne. However, they rarely show any sort of affection towards one another, and Luinne tends to treat Seti more like a companion or a servant than a son. One of the few times Luinne's fatherly side showed was after Seti's torture, when he broke down in tears and stayed by Seti's side for weeks while he recovered. After Luinne's deal with Alseid, Seti's worship of his father turns into anger and disgust. He outright refuses to seek reconciliation, and Luinne resigns himself to bearing his son's hatred. Diadra Godfrey Initially, Seti acts only as a caretaker and teacher for Diadra. He deals with her patiently, and she treats him with respect, although she's sometimes frustrated by his evasiveness. After his capture, he suffers through days of torture in order to protect her from those who would manipulate her and use her. It's unclear if he does this because of personal feelings, or out of duty. Regardless, Diadra begins to develop feelings for him at some point after this, and eventually, Seti does as well. However, after the rebirth of the world, he refuses to reciprocate her feelings, on account of the increasingly blurred line separating him from Setine. Instead, he gives her permission to feel what she will towards him as long as she pleases. Setine According to some accounts, Seti is Setine's son. Genosis suggests that his name came about as a diminutive of hers. He can hear Setine's voice in the wind and claims she told him she was his mother. However, Setine uses Seti as her vessel to such an extent that it's unclear where her influence ends. Vega confuses Seti for Setine and addresses him as his sister until corrected. However, Seti seems to be unaware that he and Setine aren't completely separate entities. Setine is equally concerned with Seti's wellbeing as she is with Luinne's, as she asks Genosis about him and alerts Luinne when Seti's in trouble. After his torture, Seti recalls there being a presence with him, comforting him, that was likely Setine's. Reinhold Ridley Seti and his cousin treat each other with respectful indifference. Reinhold is convinced that Seti isn't Luinne's biological child, given his status as a magician, but Seti is unaware of that particular belief. Whether or not he believes they're related, Reinhold doesn't hold anything against Seti, and willingly took him in after his torture. Patty du Merle Since he met Patty while he was in a daze after his torture, Seti doesn't pay much heed to Patty, and is more or less unaware of her existence. On the other hand, she's referred to him as "cute" and expressed an interest in him on multiple occasions. Her attempts to catch his interest go unnoticed, likely because of the age gap. Terezka Seti and Terezka have a somewhat strained relationship, although it's predominantly on Terezka's side. This is partially due to Seti being male (since the only person Terezka had ever associated with was female), and partially due to her inability to understand his accent. Diadra frequently acts as a translator and peacekeeper between the two. Abilities Seti has demonstrated himself to be a formidable magician, able to match Julius for at least a short time. He's made even more dangerous by his apparent inability to reliably control his magic. At times when he's distracted or emotionally distraught, his magic has more control over him than he does of it. Aside from his magical abilities, Seti also possesses a remarkably good singing voice, and mentions to Diadra that he can play the harp. Additionally, he can shoot a bow and arrow well enough to hunt from horseback. Quotes Trivia * Seti is the only magician of wind mentioned in the story. His magic often takes the form of sylphs. * Seti is one of the two vessels of the goddess Setine, with the other being his father Luinne. Seti is arguably her "real" vessel, since she speaks through him and presumably impacts his personality and behavior more than Luinne's. * Seti's star sign is Pisces. * His tarot card is the Magician, and his moral alignment is lawful neutral. Related * Seti Ridley/Poem * Seti Ridley/SupportsCategory:Navitians Gallery Seti.png Scars.png Category:Second Generation Category:Vessels Category:Magicians Category:Magician Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Pisces Category:Proxies